Pairs
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: When a dark duo is stuck in a bar, how will they cope with the madness? Or will they cause the madness themselves? Requested by Starlightlovesya123. T for alcohol. Sadoka, and experimental pair Darkiles.


**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Dark and Star belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**Sam and Nodoka belong to moi.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Pairs

A black hedgehog with red eyes leaned against a wall, letting the shade cool her off. "…The prick…sure, I'm free for a day, but I'm stuck in a damned bar…" The hedgehog named Dark merely sighed and her eyes trailed for any hearts that could be broken.

"Hmph. Everyone's so freaking carefree here…it's-"

"Just a bar." A purple-ish hedgehog finished, his eyes looking up at the ceiling in boredom.

Dark glanced at the hedgehog's fur…or whatever it could be called. It had a rather dark shade, and a whitish mark on his quills. Her eyes then trailed to his face, mouthless, but able to speak, and those eyes of his were rather…peculiar, to say the least. The area around his irises were a shocking pink, maybe a little red…and his irises were emerald green...a rather odd fellow, he was. "…Well no…REALLY…" Dark sarcastically said, the hedgehog beside her summoning an orb of darkness, flicking it at a whiskey bottle and making it fall, a waitress picking it up and looking at him in annoyance.

The duo merely leaned against the wall beside each other, and after an hour or so, the hedgehog next to Dark sighed in annoyance. "…Want a drink?" The hedgehog asked, Dark merely shaking her head.

"No. What, are you trying to ask me out?" The hedgehog didn't reply, and he sighed as he kept flicking the balls of darkness at things: the bottles of many drinks, the pool table, the cue ball, and even the people in the bar.

"Freaking barrier…" The hedgehog muttered quickly, Dark catching what he said.

"…Barrier of light blocking your exit?" Dark questioned, the hedgehog nodding.

"What of it? The idiots won't let me out…"

"Because of me. My other side let me free under the rule that I'm STUCK IN THIS STUPID…" She punched the wall. "FREAKING…" She punched it again, gaining attention from the people in the bar. "BAR!" She punched the wall once more, breaking the wall with her fist.

"…Heheh."

"Shut up!"

"But it's hilarious…"

"Stupid Star…" Dark muttered, the mouthless hedgehog chuckling.

"…Hmph. Well, you and I are stuck in here for the day…want to cause havoc?" Dark's lips couldn't help but curl upward, and she chuckled.

"Thought you wouldn't ask."

* * *

Meanwhile outside the bar, an ebony and green hedgehog along with his regimental girlfriend were apparently holding a push up position, keeping a barrier of light around the building, only affecting beings of darkness. The ebony hedgehog growled in irritation, and he spoke. "…That Star…I am going to-" He was cut off by his regimental girlfriend, whom he cherished possibly more than life itself.

"Relax…only one of us has to be in this pose to make the barrier stand…but both of us make the barrier even more effective. Are ya hungry?" The ebony hedgehog nodded and she stood up. "Just wait here, Sam. I'll get us some drinks and something to eat…what do you want to eat?" The hedgehog called Sam nodded, and thought for a second.

"…Can ya get me a Monte Cristo?"

"Jeez, you're always getting those things…fine. Drink?"

"A Dr. Poppler would be nice." Nodoka nodded, and dashed off. "…Please hurry…my arms are tired…"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside…things were just flying. Seats, tables, pool balls, cue balls, snooker balls, cue sticks, bottles…it was complete and utter chaos, neglect to mention the people running in fear, while some risked to stay…mostly because they were too drunk to care. "So, what do you like to do?" Dark asked, the hedgehog shrugging.

"Kill…destroy…obliterate a little…" He threw an orb of darkness at a table, sending it to the other side of the bar. "Nothing much, really." He threw a ball of darkness at a person, and while the person was trying to punch it, the hedgehog merely laughed as the person was just punching it.

The person saw the hedgehog laughing, and walked up to the hedgehog threateningly…or, as threatening as a drunkard could've gotten. "H-Hey…you think-" The drunkard hiccupped and threw a punch at the hedgehog, but he sidestepped and grabbed the back of his arm.

He then twisted it, and grabbed the other one, twisting that one as well. He then kicked the man's back, sending him to the floor with two broken, warped arms, along with back problems…that is, if he could survive the pain. "…Nice. However…I prefer doing something along the lines of this." Dark pressed her hand on the man's chest, finding his heartbeat…

She then proceeded to leech darkness into his heart, his eyes turning black as he was under her control…the man suddenly stood, and then moved over to a broken table, slamming both his hands onto the table quite hard…and sadly for him the table had glass on it. The man's eyes then turned back to normal, the darkness seeping out of his heart and returning to Dark, being absorbed by her hands. The man began to yell in pain, his arms warped, broken, and now his hand having glass shards in it.

"…Heh. I think this is a start to a new friendship." Dark nodded, and they shook hands.

"I concur…wait, you've never told me your name!" Dark raised an eyebrow, and gestured him to say it.

"It's Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark…oh, and 'the Dark' isn't needed. Just a title." Dark scoffed, and smirked.

"Name's Dark." Mephiles raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Dark? Isn't that original…" Dark slapped him, but felt rather…odd.

…Well, odd in the sense she enjoyed hitting him. Sure, she enjoyed inflicting pain to people…but not exactly like this. It was hard to explain, but… _"…No, Dark. You are a strong, independent adolescent. You will not fall for this man's trickery."_

"Want a drink?" Mephiles began to make a slippery nipple, Dark nodding.

"…I'm feeling kinda thirsty…is there any coffee maker, or something?" Mephiles looked around, and merely sighed.

Dark raised an eyebrow, and pointed to a wrecked coffee maker…wrecked because of the destruction before. She face palmed, and sighed. "…Hand me a Gin and Tonic. On the rocks."

* * *

"Sorry, Sam…but they didn't have a Monte Cristo. But I did get you some Chinese…" Sam nodded, but held the position.

"What'd you get?" Nodoka took out some Singapore Vermicelli, Sam nodding. "…Alright. Eat first…I can hold this for the duration that you'll eat." She nodded, and began to dig in. "What of my drink?"

"Sorry…they only had Koce." Sam nodded, and sighed.

"Meh…I would've gotten Ispep. Isn't Koce more sugar packed?" Nodoka nodded, and took out two cans of Koce.

"Yeah…but meh. Just take what we can get, I guess." She sighed as she opened the can and took a drink.

Sam looked through a small window in front of him, seeing Dark and Mephiles taking a drink. "…Well, it seems they're enjoying themselves."

* * *

"So, you're a bartender?" Mephiles nodded, Dark smirking.

"Yeah. When there's nothing to kill anymore, it gets boring…so I took up bartending."

"…Wait, nothing to kill? What do you…"

"I'm from the future. Got sick of having nothing to kill…no competition. So I decided to live in the past…literally." Mephiles made Dark's Gin and Tonic, sliding it over to her.

"Thanks…" She drank from the mug it was in (Most of the cups and glasses were broken), and after it was done, she set the mug done on the table, feeling light-headed.

"Whoo…fill 'er up 'gain, Mephy…" She was getting a little tipsy, but Mephiles rather intrigued, he nodded.

"Here you go." He filled her mug up, and she continued to drink.

"Whee…again…"

"Isn't it kinda damaging to drink that much…and so quickly…?"

"Again!" She demanded, the hedgehog sighing: what would one more drink do?

Sadly, it would make her jump on the hedgehog, snuggling against his fur. The hedgehog found it rather strange how he was feeling…comfortable? Maybe confused? Was this what they called…affection? …Nah. But still, it was rather amusing to see the hedgehog scramble on the floor wildly in a vain attempt to escape her clutches.

"…Hey…Dark…get off of me." Mephiles said bluntly, the hedgehog not willing to comply, she awoke, still drunk.

"Mephy…what's good? How's the-" He took the chance to bolt away from Dark, the drunk hedgehog standing up…but then hitting her head on a table.

"…I wonder…if I drink, will I comprehend her speech any more?" He began to drink Gin and Tonic, and loads of it…

* * *

"…Idiot…getting drunk like that. Hah…" Sam smirked, and when Nodoka finished her Singapore Vermicelli, she assumed the position Sam was in.

He (put simply) dropped the floor, moaning in pain. "Augh…thank lord that's done with for now…" He began to eat the Vermicelli, Nodoka groaning. "…You're still hungry?" Sam inquired, Nodoka nodding.

The ebony hedgehog gazed at her for a moment, and sighed. "You're lucky I'm a generous person…and your boyfriend. Here…" She was about to return to sitting down, but Sam shook his head. "Say 'ahh'…" Sam used chopsticks and brought some of the Vermicelli to her.

She gladly ate it, and nodded. "Thanks…but you can eat it. I'll be fine…"

"Nodoka…just eat until you're full. I couldn't care less about myself…just as long as you're happy." Sam smiled, Nodoka smiling.

"…If you say so…" She said in a slightly worried tone, Sam feeding her the noodles.

Looking into the regimental hedgehog's emerald orbs, Sam spoke gently. "I'll be able to survive…just as long as you're by my side…I'll keep living…But when my time comes…I want you to still be there…by my side, and loving me, even after my passing…don't forget this, Nodoka…what I'm really trying to say is…well…" Sam sighed, feeding her the noodles as some tears streamed down her face.

The ebony hedgehog raised an eyebrow, and Nodoka smiled. "I love you too." She swallowed, and kissed him, her tongue sliding into his mouth slowly, he blushed as he backed away.

"…Alright, get out of the position. I'll hold it. Just eat, and I'll eat the remains…if any." Nodoka chuckled and got out of the position, Sam getting into it, she began to dig in gleefully. _"…I love you too."_

* * *

"…'Ey…Darky…l-let's-" A hiccup rose from Mephiles as Dark pecked him on the cheek, Mephiles too sober to care.

"Meh…Mephy…" The duo collapsed onto the floor, Dark pecking him on what would be his lips. "I…" The ebony hedgehog looked into his emerald eyes, and collapsed, the both of them on the floor, knocked out.

A bartender walked into the bar, looking at the wreckage and destruction, and in the center of it all, the duo, lying on the floor. The bartender widened his eyes, and slowly walked out of the bar. "…Awkward…" He muttered, walking off…

* * *

…Well, this is for Starlightlovesya123, a friend of mine, whom I've wanted to say 'Thanks' to, but couldn't really express it with words. So, I suppose her experimental couple in a fic works! It was requested by her, so I have no regret…the ending aside, which felt rather…odd. So, Star…thanks. Sorry if Mephiles is off a bit...first time working with him. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see ya when I do!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


End file.
